


Marvel Oneshots

by azura_dragon13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, ScarletWidow, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, WinterFalcon - Freeform, hawksilver - Freeform, highschool, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azura_dragon13/pseuds/azura_dragon13
Summary: A bunch of oneshots from Marvel.These are from the movies, not the comics, sorry.These are from the Deadpool universe, and X-Men universe, so yeahAngst, fluff, AUsI will take requests (Idk how Ao3 works, I'm on Wattpad mostly)(can you take requests? if you can I take them)No smut, sorry





	1. Please don't leave me Part 1

Tony's POV  
I rush out of my school, tears falling down my face. I stumble down the walkway and collapse into my car, breaking down. A few moments later someone knocks on my car door. I look out the window and see Natasha Romanov, one of my friends standing outside my car. I reach over and open the passenger door and she slips in.  
"Hey, Tony." She says gently.   
"Hey," I whisper, voice cracking.   
"I'm here, you know if you want to talk. About what just happened." Nat informs and I nod. I know she is. I don't know if I'm ready to talk about all that. Not yet.  
"I kn-know." I stammer.

We sit in silence till I hear the bell ring, signaling the end of the school day. I watch as students flood out the doors, meeting up with friends and boyfriends and girlfriends. I watch as a blond head looks in my direction. I look down, not ready for a confrontation.

*********THE NEXT DAY  
"Tony! Hey, Tony!" No. Not today. Can't he tell I want to be alone? I spin around and my breath hitches.   
Steve Rogers, my ex, stands behind me. He's out of breath, and I'm guessing he was chasing me but I don't want to do this now. In front of everybody. I knew this would happen. I wish it wouldn't, but here it is.  
"Please, Steve, can we not do this. It's done. We're over." I tell him, my voice cracking.   
"I'm sorry, Tons, it was a mistake."   
"What was a mistake? Cheating on me? Kissing some girl in the middle of lunch? In front of me!" I cry, tears falling down my face. The look in Steve's eyes makes me turn around and run away.   
"Wait! Tony, please. Come back." I slow down my run to turn around and stare at Steve for a second. He has tears quietly falling down his face. I should got back. I should forgive him... but... I can't.   
This is what he did.   
Not me.  
He did this.  
He shouldn't have cheated.  
{{{FLASHBACK}}}  
Me and Steve have been dating for over a year now. Every Thursday we normally meet up outside the school and drive to a deli or a coffee shop and talk and eat and it would be just the two of us.   
So, just like every other Thursday, I was waiting by my car. I checked my phone, but something was holding him up and he wasn't texting me back.  
I open Messages and text Steve's best friend Bucky to see where Steve is.   
Still no text back.  
I check the time again and we are gonna miss all of lunch if Steve doesn't come out soon. I make up my mind to head into the lunchroom and just eat lunch with the rest of my friends. I push the doors open and head over to my table.  
I stop short when I see a certain blond kissing Bucky. I make some sort of a weird noise and run out of the lunchroom and into my car. I keep a lookout, even after Nat came in, thinking maybe, just maybe Steve would come out and apologize and tell me it was a mistake, but I can't stop seeing the way they were kissing. Like it hadn't been the first time.   
{{{FLASHBACK ENDS}}}  
I race into the bathroom and lock the stall door behind me.   
My breath comes in shallow gasps, and I'm trying to keep myself from reaching into my bag and grabbing the silver blade and-  
"Tony! Please, let us talk." Damnit he followed me.   
"No Steve. Don't you understand? You cheated! You, not me! So we can't talk because every time I'm going to remember watching you and Bucky eat each other's faces and that's not going to go away any time soon, do you understand! So leave me alone!" I spit at him. "Now I'm going to forget you ever existed because clearly, you already have!"   
I feel the tears dripping onto my shirt and I push past Steve and storm out the school.   
Steve's POV- back to lunch on Friday just before Tony comes in  
"Bucky, where are we going? I have to meet Tony for lunch." I complain to Bucky as he leads me into the lunchroom.  
"I thought we should go public, you break up with Tony and get together with me," He tells me. I stop short of our table.   
"Bucky, no. I can't do that to Tony, not after what happened earlier this year." Me and Tony started dating after we realized that we liked each other, but in that first month was hard for Tony and one day I discovered that he was cutting. He thought that I was gonna leave him, and we worked through it, together. But there was this time period, where me and Tony grew apart. We resolved it and started eating lunch off campus together, but in that time, Bucky confessed he liked me and at the time, I didn't know if I did or not and I agreed to date him but in secret. Tony came up to me one day after me and Bucky have been dating for two weeks and we talked it out and resolved it. After that, me and Bucky agreed for a certain amount of time and I would either break up with Tony or break up with Bucky. I guess that Thursday was the time, though I forgot it. I shakily follow Bucky to our table. My phone buzzes a couple of times, but I ignore it, too lost in thought to check who texted. I slid in a seat next to Bucky.  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be meeting Tony today," Natasha speaks up.   
"No, he's with me now," Bucky tells Nat indignantly and pulls our faces close together.   
It just doesn't feel right. Not like me and Tony do. Me and Bucky just don't fit. I hear a loud gasp coming from the doors. I pull away to see a small brown haired boy running out of the lunchroom. I move to go talk to him, but Nat stopped me.  
"Tony won't want to see you. And for the record, that was a shitty thing to do Rogers. Tony loves you." Nat snapped. She follows Tony outside and I stare longly at the door. I want to go out. But I don't want to hurt Tony more than I just did.   
{NEXT DAY}  
"Tony! Please let us talk." I follow him into the bathroom.   
"No Steve. Don't you understand? You cheated! You, not me! So we can't talk because every time I'm going to remember watching you and Bucky eat each other's faces and that's not going to go away any time soon, do you understand! So leave me alone!" Tony spits at me. "Now I'm going to forget you ever existed because clearly, you already have!"   
My heart shatters. I never should have gotten together with Bucky.   
That was the biggest mistake of my life. I owe Tony everything.  
"I've never forgotten you, Tony. Never. Bucky was some stupid mistake I made, but we're over. I swear." I protest. I can't let Tony go.   
I can't live without him


	2. Please Don't Leave Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Please Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart shatters. I never should have gotten together with Bucky.   
> That was the biggest mistake of my life. I owe Tony everything.  
> "I've never forgotten you, Tony. Never. Bucky was some stupid mistake I made, but we're over. I swear." I protest. I can't let Tony go.   
> I can't live without him

Steve's POV  
I slowly slide down the wall until I'm sitting on the bathroom floor, in front of Tony's stall door.   
"Tony, I swear that was a mistake and we are over," I tell him desperately. I don't know why it had to take Tony catching me cheating and throwing me out of his life for me to realize that I needed him, but if that's what it took, I would gladly do it all over again if Tony will forgive me.   
"How long were you with Bucky?" Tony whispers, barely audible. "Was it a one-time thing or longer?"  
I hear the pain in his voice. I don't want to tell him. He will never forgive me.  
He shouldn't forgive me.  
"T-t-two months." I stutter.   
Dead silence. I hear the pat, pat, pat of Tony's tears hitting the floor.   
"Please say something," I plead.  
"What is there to say. You broke my heart. You cheated, and not just a kiss. You have been dating Bucky for two whole months! You gave me something to hold onto! You made me feel loved, for the first time in a long time, I felt like I had a place in this dismal world! And you took that away! So no, I have nothing to say!" Tony slams his hands on the floor, and I hear small gasps for breath. 

I never thought about it like that. Tony used to tell me that he was almost invisible until he met me. I thought he was joking, then I thought about it and I realized I never thought about Tony before we were thrown together for a science project. He was quiet and shy and would stammer when he got really nervous. We started dating and he slowly worked up his self-confidence. He fit in so nicely with me and my friends, I almost forgot that he was a nobody before. 

"Tony, I never meant anything." I push myself off the floor and cross to the locked stall Tony's in. "Please, come out. I want to talk face to face." I ask. I hear a sniffle, then a small bang and the lock clicks open.   
The door slowly opens and Tony steps out. My eyes fall to his covered arms. I reach forward and take his arms in my hands. I tentatively push the sleeves back and carefully drop his arms.  
"Tony..." I trail off. Tony roughly shoves his sleeves back down.  
"That's none of your business." He grumbles. "Now we are face to face. What do you want to talk about?"  
"I just... I needed to see you again." I say, frowning at my feet. "Look, Tony, you might never forgive me. I wouldn't expect you too, but I am sorry. I know it makes no difference what I say or doesn't say, but I choose you. Before anyone I choose you." I make to walk out the door when Tony grabs my wrist.   
"It does make a difference. I know you feel sorry and I forgive you, but I can't trust you anymore. You lied to me and cheated on me.   
After a great year, after helping me through everything, after giving me a family and people who care about me, I just don't know if I can put myself through that again." Tony admits, tears slowly falling down his face. He wipes his eyes and lets go of my hand.   
"What can I do? Tony, how can I help?" I plead.   
"Find me at graduation." Tony grins wryly before grabbing his bag and walking out the bathroom.  
Find me at graduation, Tony's words echo in my mind. I splash water on my face before walking out the door.   
***GRADUATION**** TONYS POV  
"Hey, Tony over here!" My best friend, Rhodey, calls me over. I walk over to them, a smile on my face.  
"Hey guys, you ready to graduate!" I exclaim. Ever since me and Steve broke up, I've still been hanging out with my friends. Nat and Rhodey especially have been super supportive and amazing.   
"Um, yeah!" Nat struts up to us, grinning. "We're finally leaving this dump for college!" She sings.   
"Hell yes!" Bruce, my other best friend, cries.   
"Are you gonna talk to Steve?" Clint asks me in a hushed tone. Steve, unlike me, stopped hanging out and eating lunch with all of us, Bucky too. I don't think they're together though.   
"I told him to find me. If he does want to fix it, he has to come to me." I say firmly. Nat nods.   
"Alright c' mon guys! Let's go take photos!" Clint says excitedly. We walk over to the backdrop and pose for the photographer.   
*****GRADUATION IS OVER******  
I sit on the bench, fingering the tassel on my graduation hat.   
"Tony." Steve walks up to me. "I'm here." I look up at my ex.  
"You came," I whisper breathlessly. "You remembered."  
"You sound surprised, of course I would come. I counted down the days until I could talk to you again." He admits. Hope flickers in Steve's gaze as I stand up.  
I lean forward and place a light kiss on his mouth.  
"Steve, would you be my boyfriend?" I ask, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.   
"Of course." He grins lightly at me before pressing another kiss on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!!!  
> Yayy!! We finished!! Thank you for reading this far, even if it's only chapter two!!  
> I really hoped you liked this and I hope you'll keep reading  
> XOXO


	3. Soulmate AU-Hawksilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hawk silver fluff/ soulmate and highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is where you can see every color but your soulmate's eye color and when you meet them you see this new color you have only heard about) (Also it's modern, so no superpowers)

Clint's POV

When I was five I asked my mom why everyone couldn't see in one color. 

She told me that my soulmate's eyes must be blue because I couldn't see that color. 

I asked her how would I ever see blue. She responded when I meet my soulmate, I will see blue again. 

Ten years later, I met Natasha Romanoff. She told me that blue was the color of the sky and water. 

I told her that brown was the color of chocolate. Her soulmate's eyes were brown. 

When I was sixteen, a pair of twins joined our high school. 

The twins have blue eyes. 

I became friends with the female twin, Wanda Maximoff, and at first, I thought she was my soulmate, but then I realized she wasn't. 

So I kept looking. I knew I wasn't straight, but I didn't think that the brother, Pietro Maximoff, was my soulmate. 

Or so I thought. 

Pietro's POV

I've always been a fast runner. 

That hasn't changed since I was five. 

Both me and Wanda can't see the color blue. 

Apparently, we have soulmates who's eye color is blue. 

Our parents died when me and Wanda were ten. We've been put from foster home to foster home until our mom's sister's cousin who lives in America offers to take us in. 

We moved, and are starting a new school today. I guess I'm nervous. Not about starting school, but maybe meeting my soulmate. Oh gosh. I could meet my soulmate today. 

"Pietro! Come on! We are gonna be late." Wanda calls. I run out of my room and meet her at the door. We walk to school together. Wanda goes to talk to a junior named Clint I think. He's kinda cute. 

But no, his soulmate is probably the redhead he is standing next to. 

{TWO WEEKS}

Wanda is really close with Clint now. Other than Wanda, though, I don't really talk to anybody. Wanda wants me to talk with Clint, he's a really nice guy. 

I decide to talk to him. 

What harm could it do? Anyway, it's not like he's my soulmate.

I walk up to Clint and tap him on the shoulder. 

"Hey Clint, you're friends with my sister Wanda," I say, looking at my feet. 

Yes, I'm kinda shy. Give me a break. 

"Hi! Pietro, right? Wanda's spoken a lot about you." Clint says. I bring my gaze up to Clint's and gasp.

His eyes. 

They're...blue. 

Clint's POV

Pietro's eyes...

They are a stunning, electric blue. I've never seen this color before. 

"C-clint?" Pietro stammers. 

I lean down and bring his lips to mine. Pietro pulls me forward by my shirt collars, bringing our bodies closer together. I put my hands on Pietro's back, leaning into the kiss.

"Pietro, have you-oh. My. Gosh." Me and Pietro pull apart. I turn to face Wanda. "Pietro, you have some explaining to do when we get home. Clint, if you break my brother's heart, I will break you." She threatens. Wanda grabs her brother's hand and pulls him away. Pietro turns back to face me and smiles. I wave back to him.

 

Wow.

 

I found my soulmate.

And he's pretty amazing.


	4. All of a Sudden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small Stony drabble I felt like writing  
> Steve and Tony finally realize how much they love each other, after Tony nearly dies

STEVE'S POV  
I look over at Thor, begging him to try something. He frowns apologetically, standing up to go talk to Nat and Clint.  
I look back down at Tony, lying on the dust. A tear slides down my face.  
I should have told him, I should have told him something!  
"Tony, please wake up." I beg. I pry his helmet off, looking for the tell tale sign of breathing.  
Tony's eyes flicker open and he looks up at me, smiling weakly.  
"Hey, Cap." He says and I engulf him in a huge hug, whispering in his ear, so only he can hear.  
"I love you, Tony."


	5. I regret everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Raven sneak into the Academy to check up on Charles. Erik finds Charles in a wheelchair, and shit (pardon my french ;P) ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of X-Men: Apocolypse are pushed till later, this takes place six weeks after First Class. (did that make sense. Apocalypse hasn't happened yet.

**Raven's POV**

"Erik, shush. I know you're worried about your boyfriend, but you're causing a commotion." I snark to Erik. He glares at me, before silently walking through the door. I sigh and shift into Beast and following Erik. 

"And he's gone," I say, shifting back into myself. 

The manor is exactly as I remember before I left with Erik. 

I wander around, my hand brushing against the wall. 

**Charles's POV**

I flip the page, before looking up wildly. I feel something I haven't felt...in a long time. 

"Erik." I breathe. I turn my wheelchair around and look around. 

There...in the doorway...Erik. 

I wheel so I'm in front of him. Erik pulls a chair over and sits so we're eye level. 

"You asshole!" I cry, hitting him in the shoulder. Erik winces and rubs his arm. "I'm in a freaking wheelchair because of you! And then you just left! And I heard nothing from you or Raven for six weeks! You both were my family! And then you were gone." I say, looking down at my lap. "And no matter how much I called, or how hard I tried to find you, you were radio silent, and I...I didn't know if you were dead or alive, or captured, and it killed me." I reach up and rapidly wipe the tears away. I look up to see Erik with his eyes wet, and a tear slips down his face. 

"Charles, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I've had a lot of time to think, and I regret it. I regret everything. Leaving you, taking the helmet, killing Shaw. I never wanted to make you my enemy, only to show you the truth. And I was right, you saw my true self, you saw what everyone else has been seeing. I'm just not a good person. And you didn't deserve me. You never have." Erik grabs my hands and leans his head down so it's resting on our intertwined hands. 

"Erik, I never hated you. I saw the good in you. I saw something that no one else had the patience to see. I loved you. I'm not ashamed to say it. I loved you, more than anything. You meant everything to me, even in the short amount of time that we knew each other. I wished more than anything that you would see my side, that you wouldn't abandon me. But you left, on the beach that day. I haven't forgotten. I still have nightmares, Erik, that you do worse than kill Shaw. You got mad. You hurt people. Me. Raven. Most nights, I can't bear to go to sleep. But even through all of that. I miss you. I miss you so much, and I've tried to get over you, I've tried so hard because I couldn't think of what would happen if I ruined our friendship, or if you hated me for the rest of our life if I ever told you because I was scared." I confess. Erik looks up, his eyes are puffy from the tears leaking out of his eyes.

"You..." Erik 

 "Yes, Erik! I freaking love you! I didn't fight back, I let you leave, I couldn't tell you, but I wanted to, more than anything, and it killed me that you left, that you left me, without ever knowing. I thought you would leave, and I would never see you again." I burst out. 

"I told you Charles, I told you, I'm a bad person, and I sure as hell don't deserve you-" Erik starts but I lean forward and press my lips to his. 

Erik freezes, before pushing back, our tongues battling for dominance, until I pull away, out of breath. I press my forehead against his. 

"Don't you ever say that. You deserve everything, Erik Lehnsherr. We deserve each other." I finish. Erik pulls away and meets my eyes. I smile at him. 

"But Charles, you...you are...so much better than me. So much better than I will ever be." Erik says, defeated, his head falling so he's looking down at our intertwined hands. 

I unlock our hands, and place my hand on his cheek, moving it up, so we're eye to eye again."

"Erik, I swear if I have to give you another speech about how amazing you are, I think your head will get too big." Erik laughs softly. "But, honeslty, Erik. You deserve so much better than what I will give you-"

"Not true." Erik mumbles. 

"Erik, let me talk." I demand. "If you really want to do this, I really want to be with you. I want to hold your hand, and be able to wake up next to you, and if you want that to, please, Erik, just say yes." Erik smiles, his eyes glittering. 

"Yes." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was not where I expected that to go, but here it is.   
> that was my first cherik oneshot, so i hope you liked it  
> az


End file.
